spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UnWarrented Winning (SpongeBob DX)
In this episode, Warren Cook wins the lottery. SpongeBob DX episode 37 This episode doesn't play the normal intro of the show, it instead plays it later as written in the episode Episode The episode starts with Warren buying a Lottery ticket. Warren then goes home and waits for the Lottery results. Hmm, I'm bored, what should I do? Warren lays on his bed looking at the ceiling with his feet rocking back and forth on the bed. Then a short intro plays with Warren rapping, Ohhhhhh, hello, I'm Warren Cook, Making VHS openings since 2012. I delved into movie openings then I said f*ck it. I made my openings with real facts and if you don't agree than get off this track you piece of crap. I love Disney and thaaaaaaan *continues holding aaaan* *background singer* ooooh. My father grounds me, longer than I can live for, life afterwards just becomes a bore, I go to school, it feels like a chore. So I do mischief and get in trouble, and then my punishment becomes double. The Go! Animate community hates me, when they ground me, they feel so great. My Disney collection growing is no guaranteed, I pay more than a simple fee, this is my life, living as me. the Music cuts out slowly and then the name of the Show fades in along with the Fanon Sponge TV logo appearing on the top left in an old Nick logo like style. The episode starts again with Warren walking to the the lottery again and he found out he won the Lottery. Wow, I feel so proud, I won the lottery. said Warren. He walks to his mailbox and then takes the money. How that I'm rich, what should I do? Warren asks himself after closing his mailbox. So then Warren goes and buys every Disney movie from the Video Store, Hello, can I have every Disney movie you have available? Warren asked. Sure, they all cost $12,000. In total. Said the cashier. Warren gives him $12,000. So then Warren takes all his movies home and then he goes into Bikini Bottom and he then enters a nightclub in Bikini Bottom. There, he sees his old friend Caillou. Hi Caillou. Says Warren. Hi Warren. Says Caillou. Warren sees Andrew Fishhook enter the nightclub. I'm going to ask Andrew if i can be a part of his record label. Says Warren. Good Luck. Says Caillou. Thanks Caiilou. Says Warren. No problem at all. Says Caiilou. So then Warren walks to Andrew. Hello there. '' Says Warren. ''Hi there, I don't I suppose I know your name? Says Andrew. My name is Warren Cook, I've heard of your works from Fishhook Studios. Says Warren, sounding excited in his voice. I'm guessing you want to join my recording studio? Says Andrew. Don't ask how I know, many people have asked me in a similar way you did. I'd like to. Says Warren. Show me what you got. Says Andrew. *The song starts and after 15 seconds, Warren starts spinning on the floor* My life, known as infamous by many, I now tell you in this song. This song goes to many people that have hated me ever since my first channel, and the several others i uploaded on. So here we go. ♪I am Warren Cook, I have been always the troublemaker that has more hate than Hitler. I have been thrown away like kitty litter. When I cause trouble, someone always has to rat me out, they are worth less than scat. Look at me, I have more Disney movies than you would have if you got busy.♪ Now to show my good friend and another fellow grounded user who has more grounded videos then their are people on earth in 20 years. Take it away Caillou. So Caillou starts rapping. Thanks Warren. ♪I am Caillou, or Kaylew as many people like to call me. I was once a kid who is 4. But now I get grounded for nothing. Rosie loves to rat me out and ruin the fun I have when I want Chuck E cheeses. But she occasionally gets grounded for being an absolute schmuck. I just want Chuck E Cheeses, but it has always struck with no eases. I have been grounded so much that I'm basically been through China, it was like the end of Niravna's career. And for my Name, You need a dictionary for my name. As it was an ordinary thing for my name to be wrong. C-A-I-L-L-O-U, not K-A-Y-L-E-W. Get it right. you fascist. Who speaks like the dumbest robots i ever heard. My friends Leo and others at school were my friends but became rats like the brats they are.♪ Thanks Warren. Now we have a massage to the Go! Animate Parents out there. So it goes back to Warren That's right, we have a massage for you. stop grounding your kids for stupid reasons. And for stupid reasons. So then the beat then fades away. Andrew is looking at Caillou and Warren. Just sign here, and you'll be a part of our record label at Fishhook Records. says Andrew. Warren and Caillou both sign the contract and become part of the label. So then they get a tour of the recording studio. Well, now its time for you 2 to go home now, I'll see you tomorrow for song recording. Says Andrew. Warren and Caillou nod and then they both head home. And the episode ends with the credits for the episode appearing on the screen showing Caillou and Warren walking away from Fishhook Studios. After the Credits, a screen shows up saying, "to be continued. . ." Deleted Scenes *Andrew was originally going to deny them and then get arrested for littering. But was changed to the current ending due to story ideas. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:2016 Category:Episodes